Catch You
by curio cherry
Summary: Ketika sang vampire cantik, Kuchiki Rukia pergi berkencan dengan si manusia biasa, Kurosaki Ichigo. Fic 'suap' untuk Searaki 'Akilla' Icchy. Oneshot/AU/IchiRuki/MajorOOC


Bloody italics.

Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Icchy-san!

Karena saya sangat cinta dengan fic 'The dark of the Bleeding Moon'-nya Searaki 'Akilla' Icchy.

The Request:

1. Tema: Ichigo ngambil HP Rukia terus ngancam Rukia biar jadi ceweknya. (o_o)

2. Oneshot singkat dan nggak perlu konflik pelik.

3. Rate terserah, asal jangan K atau K+.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite<strong>

**IchiRuki**

**T-rated**

**Oneshot, AU, Major OOC, Gaje, Abal, Weird, Inconsistency, Lebay, Typos, Perusakan Karakter, Berantakan, Kaku, 'Mekso', dsb.**

* * *

><p>Special warning:<p>

1. Multiple complex sentences. Kalimat majemuk bertingkat. (?) Kalimat panjang tanpa jeda atau koma yang tidak habis dibaca dalam satu tarikan nafas. Penggunaan kata sifat yang bertumpuk dalam satu anak kalimat yang berlebihan.

2. Konsep vampire gado-gado. Apabila terdapat ketidaksesuaian dengan teori vampire yang ada selama ini, harap maklum karena konsep yang ada di fic ini merupakan FANTASI author.

3. Segala istilah dari Vampire Knight, Twilight Saga, fic The Dark of the Bleeding Moon dan segala referensi dari gugel dan Wikipedia tentang vampire BUKAN milik curio cherry.

Vocab:

*Dhampir : Setengah manusia, setengah vampire. Lahir dari manusia dan vampire.

*Ningen : Manusia.

*Meeru : Email.

*Chuusoku : Makan siang.

*Moyashi mame : Kacang hijau.

* * *

><p><strong>Catch You<strong>

By curio cherry

* * *

><p>Run to where you want, run to where you want<br>But may I remind you  
>There ain't no engine fast enough<br>My love's gonna catch you

Merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat di tengah kota, seorang Kuchiki Rukia kini tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan yang ramai. Gadis berambut pendek itu masih berdiri terpaku memandang gerbang taman bermain berwarna kuning cerah dengan tulisan **Karakura Wonderland** yang terbentuk dari gambar-gambar daun, pohon, binatang, wahana permainan dan tokoh kartun, lengkap dengan lampu warna-warni terpasang di tepian huruf-hurufnya.

Mungkin dia memang bodoh. Di siang hari yang mulai terik ini, akan lebih baik kalau seorang _vampire_ seperti dia tidak berada di luar rumah. Memang sinar matahari tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi abu ataupun mengurangi kekuatan spiritualnya. Dia seorang _pure-blood_, sinar matahari tidak memiliki efek apapun terhadap tubuh kekalnya. Berbeda dengan para _dhampir_ yang menghindari siang hari karena mereka tidak akan memiliki kekuatan spiritual ataupun para _vampire_ biasa yang pasti akan langsung musnah apabila terkena sengatan matahari.

Tapi di saat persediaan kantung darah _nii-sama_-nya menipis – masih tiga bulan lagi _nii-_sama pulang dari Eropa dan hanya tersisa sebuah kantung darah untuknya, akan lebih bijaksana kalau dia menghemat energinya daripada keluyuran di tengah siang bolong di sebuah taman hiburan demi sebuah kencan dengan seorang manusia.

Terdengar seperti kisah romantik terlarang antara seorang _vampire_ dengan seorang manusia biasa? Sama sekali bukan! Andai saja ini semua bukan demi sebuah _handphone_ kesayangan miliknya yang kini tengah berada di bawah genggaman manusia bodoh itu, tentu Rukia tidak harus menyia-nyiakan energinya untuk hal sesepele ini. Berani-beraninya manusia biasa itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan berkencan di taman rekreasi ini!

Kalau saja telefon genggam itu hanya sebuah ponsel biasa seperti pada umumnya, Rukia tidak akan peduli. Tapi karena si pimpinan _Vampire Hunter_, baca: si ilmuwan-_dhampir_-jenius-tapi-mesum yang selalu memakai topi jelek dan bakiak ketinggalan jaman itu sudah memasang fitur khusus di dalam ponsel para _hunter_ maka apapun yang terjadi, _handphone_ itu tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan manusia biasa.

Bagaimanapun caranya, seorang Rukia harus mendapatkan kembali _handphone_ chappy limited edition itu, termasuk dengan pergi berkencan dengan seorang manusia. Kalau saja tiga hari terakhir ini, Rukia berhasil mengambil kembali benda itu, kencan ini tentu tidak perlu dilakukan. Membuntuti dan mengintai segala kegiatan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo demi sebuah _handphone_ ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Kegiatan menjadi _stalker_ itu juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan sekalipun dia memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk memudahkan 'pekerjaan'-nya. Bagaimana reaksi _nii -sama_ kalau beliau sampai tahu bahwa adiknya gagal mengambil barang miliknya sendiri dan harus pergi berkencan dengan seorang manusia biasa? Yang pasti bukan reaksi gembira yang akan Rukia dapatkan.

Apa lebih baik kalau manusia bodoh itu dilenyapkan saja? Sepertinya dunia ini tidak akan begitu kehilangan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Berbagai macam skenario muncul di dalam otak gadis itu. Ternyata banyak cara yang bisa digunakan dan yang pasti akan sangat mudah bagi Rukia untuk bisa melaksanakan rencana-rencana tersebut. Ide yang sangat menggoda.

"Oi, mukamu terlalu serius, ini tempat untuk bersenang-senang bukan tempat untuk ujian!"

Dengan pelan, Rukia menoleh ke arah suara cowok sial itu. Sejak tadi Rukia sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran teman sekelasnya itu. Menunggunya untuk memulai langkah lebih dulu. Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan Rukia semakin mudah merasakan keberadaan cowok berambut menyala itu secara lebih spesifik.

Entah kenapa, insting predator-nya berubah tajam ketika cowok itu berada di dekatnya. Dengan jelas gadis yang sudah berumur lebih dari satu abad itu bisa mendengar detak jantung, tarikan nafas bahkan desiran darah di dalam tubuh cowok yang _mungkin_ dapat dibilang atletis itu. Setelah seratus tahun terlatih untuk dapat menahan hasratnya menghisap darah manusia biasa, kenapa kehadiran cowok ingusan yang sekarang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya itu mampu meruntuhkan semua pengendalian dirinya? Dia, Kuchiki Rukia, seorang _pure-blood_ sekarang lemah terhadap bau darah cowok menyebalkan yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa keberadaan _vampire_ itu benar adanya.

"Kamu cantik…" rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda yang terkenal sebagai salah satu preman-nya SMA Karakura itu, "terima kasih, kamu benar-benar datang."

Apa maksud perkataan anak bodoh ini? Rukia masih tetap diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan cowok _orange_ itu. Dengan perlahan Ichigo menunjukkan dua tiket masuk kepada Rukia. Karena masih tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari gadis itu, Ichigo berdecak geram dan dengan tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya ke pintu masuk.

"Heh, bodoh, jangan seenaknya!" Teriakan gadis itu bagaikan angin lalu bagi Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan petugas pintu masuk. Diserahkannya dua tiket itu. Sang petugas melepas perekat di ujung kertas itu, melingkarkannya ke pergelangan tangan kiri Ichigo yang memang sudah terjulur, melekatkan perekatnya dan akhirnya gelang kertas berwarna merah muda itu sudah terpasang rapi. Tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu merasa terganggu dengan warna gelang yang terlihat sangat feminim itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan kerutan yang semakin dalam di kening pemuda menyebalkan itu. Pink sepertinya cocok dengan _Orange_.

Baiklah Kurosaki Ichigo, ayo kita mulai kencan yang _menyenangkan_ ini!

...ooOOoo...

Berbagai macam teriakan membahana di telinga Kuchiki Rukia. Dengan indera pendengaran super sensitifnya, dia harus menahan dengingan yang luar biasa. Manusia-manusia bodoh ini. Sudah tahu dengan ketakutan mereka sendiri tapi malah dengan sok berani naik _roller-coaster_. Dan sekarang lihatlah hasilnya, teriakan-teriakan memekakkan telinga serta umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas menjadi _backsound_ tambahan di samping deru _roller-coaster_ yang memang suaranya mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Dan di antara hiruk-pikuk jeritan membahana dari orang-orang yang berada di atas _roller-coaster_, Kuchiki Rukia duduk dengan tenang menikmati segala guncangan dan tekanan yang diakibatkan oleh pergerakan wahana yang super cepat itu. Di sebelahnya, si manusia bodoh juga tampak tenang-tenang saja ketika _roller-coaster_ itu melewati turunan tajam yang mampu membuat perut seakan jatuh. Masih tersisa sebuah putaran lagi sebelum benda pemompa adrenalin itu berhenti.

Rukia dapat dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung cowok di sebelahnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika mesin yang mereka tumpangi memulai tanjakan terakhir dan yang paling tinggi, sebelum sebuah turunan tajam menghadang mereka. Sepertinya cowok preman ini cukup terpengaruh juga dengan ketinggian.

Menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda di sebelahnya, Rukia mencoba mencari-cari petunjuk mengapa manusia ini memiliki pengaruh yang sangat kuat terhadap naluri _vampire_-nya. Enam bulan yang lalu ketika dia pertama kali bersekolah di _Karakura Gakuen_, hampir saja dia membantai habis-habisan cowok ini kalau saja Rukia tidak ingat bahwa dia dikelilingi banyak manusia. Bau darah cowok ini tercium sangat manis dan menyegarkan. Berbeda dengan bau darah manusia yang lain atau bahkan bau darah keluarga Kuchiki. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang _vampire_, Rukia merasa gagal. Sampai dia berumur seratus lima puluh tahun, belum sekalipun dia pernah mencicipi darah manusia. Sejak lahir, dia hanya diijinkan meminum darah keluarga Kuchiki, sesama _pure-blood_.

Hanya darah mendiang ibundanya, kakaknya – Byakuya-_nii sama_ -, dan tetua Kuchiki-lah yang dia ketahui bagaimana rasanya. Karena sang ibunda sudah tiada, sekarang hanya tinggal _nii-sama_ yang menjadi pendonor tetap untuk Rukia. Lengkap dengan segala peralatan donor darah beserta kantung darahnya, dan juga sebuah kulkas kecil bermotif Chappy si kelinci yang merupakan sumber kehidupan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Di dalamnya berisi persediaan kantung darah hasil sumbangan sang kakak tercinta. Tetapi semenjak sang kakak berada di Eropa tiga bulan yang lalu, persediaan 'makanan'-nya menipis. Untuk lebih dari dua bulan ke depan, Rukia harus bertahan hanya dengan sebuah kantung darah. Sungguh merana.

Dan hal ini semakin sulit saja kalau mengingat bahwa sekarang godaan terbesar bagi seorang Rukia berada tepat di sebelahnya. Beberapa detik lagi, turunan tajam terakhir akan dilewati. Kurosaki Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Keduanya saling bertahan. Saling memandangi wajah masing-masing. Bersikeras tak mengedipkan kedua mata mereka ketika turunan itu terlewati. Sepasang _amber_ bodoh itu tampak jernih dan hangat. Membuat seorang Rukia terpaku beberapa saat, tidak menyadari bahwa _roller-coaster_ itu sudah berhenti. Ketika pengaman kursi mereka terangkat secara otomatis, barulah Rukia tersadar di mana dia berada sekarang.

Berjalan pelan meninggalkan wahana yang baru saja mereka naiki, Kuchiki Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam mengkilat dari tas tangannya. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ambil ini kembali, aku hanya mau ponselku."

Si rambut jeruk masih diam, cengiran kecil menghiasi sudut bibirnya, "Kencan kita belum selesai, Kuchiki."

"Kamu pikir rekreasi di sebuah taman hiburan dan memaksa si gadis menaiki _roller-coaster_ itu sebuah kencan? Seharusnya untuk kencan pertama, kau bawa aku ke tempat yang lebih romantis! Bukan ke tempat berisik yang penuh dengan teriakan seperti ini!"

Cowok jangkung itu sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan si gadis.

"Ugh, tempat romantis ya? Baiklah lain kali kita bisa nonton film atau makan malam?" nada menggantung terdengar jelas dari ucapan cowok bodoh itu.

Kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Rukia hanya bisa memegangi keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Lain kali? Siapa yang mau berkencan dengan dia lagi?

"Kembalikan saja ponselku, baka! Setelah itu urusan kita selesai." Tangan kanannya terulur lagi ke arah Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa! Kencan kita belum selesai, lagipula kenapa dengan ponselku? Itu lumayan baru dan canggih daripada ponselmu." Makhluk bodoh itu masih bersikeras. Sama dengan tiga hari yang lalu ketika dia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Rukia dan mengatakan bahwa sampai Rukia setuju menjadi kekasihnya maka Ichigo akan menggunakan ponsel milik Rukia, sedangkan Rukia dipersilahkan menggunakan ponsel milik Ichigo, yang waktu itu dipaksakan masuk dalam genggaman Rukia oleh si cowok berambut menyala ini.

Kepala Rukia semakin berdenyut-denyut. Teriakan-teriakan dari mereka yang menaiki berbagai wahana di tempat rekreasi itu semakin memperburuk situasi. Ditambah dengan aliran darah Ichigo yang sepertinya semakin terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Rukia. Keadaan tubuhnya yang kekurangan asupan darah pun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda _vampire_-nya.

Kekuatan spritualnya meningkat.

Semua inderanya menguat dan menajam.

Kedua bola matanya mulai berkilat-kilat.

Menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya, Rukia mulai berjalan mendekat. "Kembalikan ponselku, _ni-ngen_!" Nada dingin terdengar jelas di setiap suku kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Secepat kilat, tangan kirinya sudah menggenggam erat kerah baju cowok itu. Menarik tubuh jangkung itu agar merunduk, menyamakan tinggi pandangan mereka. Hembusan nafas dinginnya menyapu wajah yang tampak terkejut itu. Rukia mendesis pelan, memperlihatkan gigi taring kecilnya, aroma manis dan sedikit rasa takut menguar kuat dari tubuh cowok ingusan itu.

Sebuah kedipan, dan seketika pandangan mereka terputus, mengeluarkan Rukia dari keinginan kuat untuk menghisap darah makhluk yang masih menunduk itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Sekali lagi dan akhirnya Rukia sudah mulai mengendalikan dirinya. Dilepaskannya kerah baju Ichigo. Mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba menghindari aroma kuat yang menusuk hidungnya. Tapi aroma darah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Ka- kamu barusan itu…," pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya. Sepertinya mencoba mencerna sesuatu, "hal seperti tadi beberapa kali pernah terjadi di sekolah, tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang menyadari hal itu." Suara Ichigo semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

_Apa?_

Kedua mata Rukia melebar. Sepertinya makhluk bodoh ini tidak bisa diremehkan kalau dia bisa menyadari perubahan dirinya. Sebuah senyuman tergambar di kedua bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki-_kun_?" Rukia berhasil dengan baik meniru nada suara yang biasa digunakan salah satu teman sekelas mereka untuk memanggil pemuda itu. Nada tinggi dan manis yang khas milik si cantik Inoue. Dan dalam hati Rukia merasa puas ketika melihat reaksi Ichigo yang tampak bergidik. Seperti seekor kucing yang hampir saja terkena siraman air.

"Aku serius, Kuchiki Rukia. Jadilah pacarku," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Gadis mungil itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang sekarang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang cukup serius.

"Ponselmu akan jadi milikku."

Melihat kesungguhan pemuda yang ada di depannya, Rukia mulai merasa menyesal mengapa dia tidak melenyapkan pemuda ini sedari awal saja. Dengan begitu dia tidak perlu serepot ini.

"Sebuah ponsel harga untuk menjadi pacarmu? Kenapa tidak menyatakan cinta saja, Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia.

Keraguan tampak jelas di sepasang _amber_ itu, "Sebuah pernyatan cinta pasti tidak akan kamu terima. Sejak masuk ke sekolah kita, sudah berapa cowok yang kamu tolak?"

"Jadi, ponselku pasti akan membuatku menerimamu, Kurosaki-_kun_?" nada bicara Inoue terdengar lagi di ucapan Rukia. Dan Ichigo kembali menunjukkan raut muka tidak suka.

"Iya."

Rukia menghela nafas panjang walaupun sebenarnya dia merupakan makhluk yang tidak membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidup tapi dia sudah terbiasa bernafas seperti 'manusia'. Menatap kembali cowok bodoh yang ada di depannya sebelum ia mulai beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang dengan cepat mampu mengikuti langkah kakinya yang kecil.

"Jadi?" pemuda itu masih bersikeras.

"Merupakan hal yang wajar kalau kalian mudah tertarik kepadaku. Bukan karena aku cantik tapi karena inilah salah satu 'cara' _kami_ bertahan hidup," ucap Rukia sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Secara alami manusia akan tertarik terhadap _vampire_ karena itu adalah 'anugerah' yang digunakan oleh para _vampire_ untuk mendapatkan mangsanya. Fisik yang terlihat sempurna dengan pesona kecantikan yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Kekuatan terbesar seorang _vampire_ adalah kecantikan luar biasa melebihi makhluk hidup lain di muka bumi ini. Dengan 'kecantikan' itu, _vampire_ dengan mudah memikat manusia untuk dapat menghisap darahnya.

Seandainya Rukia bukan seorang _vampire_ tanpa 'kecantikan' itu, akankah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan bersikeras menjadikannya kekasih?

"Hei, Kuchiki, apa maksudmu?"

Rukia masih terus berjalan. Dilihatnya sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang yang terlihat kosong. Tanpa menghiraukan teman kencannya, Rukia duduk di bangku itu. Ponsel hitam milik Ichigo masih berada di tangan kanannya. Diperhatikannya ponsel mahal yang selama tiga hari terakhir ini terpaksa dia gunakan. Tidak disadarinya bahwa seorang Ichigo tengah berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

Rukia masih memandangi ponsel itu. Dia ingat bagaimana dia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong memegang ponsel itu ketika Ichigo berlari meninggalkannya setelah dengan paksa membuka tangan Rukia untuk menerima ponsel itu. Belum lagi keterkejutannya ketika mendapati bahwa Ichigo sudah memasukkan nomor ponselnya dan memberi nama kontak-nya dengan nama 'Rukia Love Love'. Ataupun beberapa foto yang tersimpan di dalam ponsel itu merupakan foto dirinya yang diambil secara diam-diam. Setidaknya foto profil kontaknya tampak lumayan manis. Tunggu, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Dia harus mendapatkan ponselnya kembali dan mengurus pemuda jeruk bodoh itu.

Sebuah benda dingin tiba-tiba menempel di pipi kirinya. Dengan spontan Rukia berteriak.

"Baka!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil memberinya sebuah minuman kalengan. Rukia hanya bisa menatapnya seolah cowok itu makhluk paling bodoh sedunia. Rukia saat ini butuh darah, bukan minuman kaleng dingin rasa _lemon-tea_!

"Oi, terima ini, dari tadi kulihat kamu tampak kehausan!"

"Aku tidak suka minuman kaleng," jawab Rukia dingin.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Bangku itu cukup panjang tapi entah kenapa, Ichigo lebih memilih untuk duduk berdekatan dengan Rukia. Hawa panas tubuh pemuda itu terasa nyaman di tubuh Rukia yang dingin. Rukia menatap tajam remaja yang sekarang tengah menikmati minuman yang pasti terasa menyegarkan itu. Ditatapnya erat-erat tenggorokan Ichigo yang bergerak-gerak menelan cairan dingin itu. Tanpa sadar Rukia mendekat, aroma darah cowok itu seolah memanggil-manggil untuk dihisap. Aromanya terasa meyegarkan. Pasti rasa darahnya jauh lebih enak daripada punya _nii-sama_. Sedikit saja–

Rukia menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya. Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pikiran konyolnya. Mana mungkin darah manusia biasa lebih enak dari darah _nii-sama_. Darah _pure-blood_ itu tak ada bandingannya. Darah _pure-blood_ merupakan darah yang paling enak di antara makhluk yang lain.

Ugh. Kecuali darah para tetua. Rukia merinding, mengingat kembali ketika dia terpaksa meminum darah sang kakek yaitu Kuchiki Ginrei. Rasanya seperti cairan logam besi. Walaupun Rukia belum pernah meminum besi cair tapi dia bisa membayangkan pasti seperti itulah rasanya. Hanya sekali itu Rukia meminum darah kakeknya karena waktu itu dia terluka parah akibat bertarung melawan sekelompok _vampire_ pemberontak yang menginginkan keberadaan para _vampire_ di-ekspos ke seluruh dunia. Agar manusia tahu bahwa di bumi ini predator terkuat bukanlah manusia, melainkan bangsa _vampire_.

Kekacauan seperti apa yang akan timbul kalau hal itu sampai terjadi?

Untuk itulah _Vampire Hunter_ dibentuk. Organisasi rahasia yang terdapat di setiap Negara yang bertugas mengawasi pergerakan kelompok-kelompok _vampire_. Termasuk melindungi nyawa manusia sebanyak mungkin dari perburuan para _vampire_ baru yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencari makanan selain darah manusia.

"Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku menginginkanmu Kuchiki Rukia."

Ucapan Ichigo langsung mengalihkan perhatian Rukia.

Pemuda itu menatap erat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu aku tidak akan sendiri lagi. Sejak saat itu aku tahu, kamulah yang selama ini aku tunggu." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut cowok bodoh itu terdengar begitu yakin. Begitu serius.

Seandainya saja suara-suara teriakan di kejauhan itu tidak ada. Seandainya tempat ini bukan tempat umum. Seandainya saja Rukia bukanlah _vampire_. Mungkin pengakuan cinta ala Kurosaki Ichigo ini akan terdengar indah. Tapi, ini bukanlah waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk hal-hal romantis macam ini. Semua ini hanya demi sebuah ponsel!

Tatapan sebal menghiasi kedua bola mata Rukia. "Kembalikan saja ponselku, Kurosaki. Itu sudah cukup. Tidak perlu berkata yang aneh seperti itu."

"Bukan aku yang teledor meninggalkan barang berharga di kolong meja kelas, Kuchiki. Jadi, terserah aku mau kuapakan ponsel yang kutemukan ini. Lagipula tadi kamu mau pernyataan cinta yang romantis bukan? Sekarang tidak mau. Dasar cewek plin-plan!" Ichigo balas memelototi gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku cuma mau ponselku kembali!"

"Apa sih hebatnya ponsel chappy bodoh ini? Sudah penuh dengan kelinci konyol, masih juga sering muncul _alert-alert_ yang tidak jelas. Bahkan kupikir, ponselmu ini sudah rusak!"

"Apa?" Otak rukia dengan cepat memproses ucapan Ichigo.

_Alert?_

Pasti itu fitur khusus bagi para _hunter_. Alert yang memberitahu keberadaan para _vampire_ biasa dalam radius satu kilometer. Dengan fitur seperti GPS ini, para hunter dapat mengetahui posisi _vampire_ yang sedang berkeliaran.

"Dan kenapa dengan kontak _nii-sama _ –mu? Setiap beberapa jam selalu mengirim _meeru_ bahkan sering menelefon. Kakakmu itu _sister complex_ ya?"

"_Nii-sama_ menelefon? Kapan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, Kurosaki?" Rukia langsung berdiri panik. Ekspresi dinginnya menghilang. "kamu tidak menjawab telefon _nii-sama_, bukan?" Kali ini kedua tangan Rukia langsung mencengkeram erat kerah baju Ichigo.

Dekatnya kedua wajah mereka memungkinkan _vampire_ cantik itu untuk dapat mencicipi aroma darah Ichigo lebih kuat. Secara refleks dilepaskannya genggaman tangan mungilnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam melihat gadis yang ada di depannya menenangkan diri.

"Setiap kali kamu marah, pasti kedua bola matamu langsung bercahaya." Ucap Ichigo dengan hati-hati. Rukia masih terdiam.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Kuchiki, kenapa kamu tidak mau jadi pacarku?"

Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Sepanjang eksistensinya di muka bumi ini, inilah pertama kalinya ia harus menghadapi manusia sedekat ini. Seberapa banyak yang diketahui oleh manusia ini. Mungkin bagi Rukia, Ichigo itu terlihat bodoh tapi sepertinya cowok ini merupakan pengamat yang cukup baik kalau dia bisa menyimpulkan sampai sejauh ini.

"Kamu sudah punya kekasih? Atau _nii-sama_ –mu tidak mengijinkan?" tegas Ichigo.

"Karena cinta…?" Entah mengapa jawaban Rukia malah merupakan sebuah pertanyaan.

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil, "kita ini cuma anak SMA, cinta bukanlah satu-satunya alasan untuk memiliki seorang pacar."

Benar sekali. Mungkin cinta bukanlah segalanya. Apalagi kalau kau punya jangka hidup yang sangat panjang dan takdir sebagai _pure-blood_ yang terikat dengan _life-mate_-nya.

"Tapi, benarkah kamu masih SMA, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia menatap tajam pemuda yang masih duduk di depannya.

"Seharusnya kamu memberitahu semua kontakmu agar tidak menghubungi nomormu. Sekalipun ponselmu sepertinya memilki fitur khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan olehmu tapi aku bisa membaca semua _meeru_ di dalamnya, Rukia."

Rukia berharap bahwa Ichigo tidak mengerti semua hal yang ada di dalam ponselnya.

"Kenapa _nii-sama_ –mu selalu menanyakan persediaan darah untukmu?"

Rukia berharap bahwa Ichigo hanyalah cowok bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kenapa kamu tidak diijinkan untuk dekat dengan manusia?"

Rukia masih berusaha memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Rukia –_o__jou-sama_."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab itu semua, Kurosaki. Kembalikan saja ponsel milikku!"

Rukia masih bersikeras bahwa membiarkan cowok ini tetap hidup merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya. Seharusnya sejak awal dia menyingkirkan makhluk menyebalkan ini!

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Tujuh belas."

"Berapa lama kamu menyamar menjadi tujuh belas tahun?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Baru sebentar."

Keduanya tersenyum lebar sekaligus menahan tawa yang hampir keluar.

"Ini bukan novel tentang _vampire_ dengan tubuh gemerlapan yang berkelahi dengan anjing jadi-jadian untuk merebutkan seorang cewek! Jawab yang serius, Kuchiki!" Ichigo berusaha menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya karena percakapan singkat tadi.

"Kamu fans novel itu ya? Kenapa bisa hafal dialognya?" Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius. Jawablah, kenapa kamu tidak mau jadi pacarku?"

"Dari semua _meeru_ yang ada di ponselku itu, kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, Kurosaki." Nada yang serius memaksa pemuda itu untuk kembali berkonsentrasi dengan percakapan mereka. Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap balik gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius kembali. Kerutan di dahinya memberitahu si gadis bahwa dia tengah berpikir keras.

"Apakah tetap tidak bisa sekalipun aku tahu siapa kamu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo penuh harap.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kamu mengerti? Aku tidak mau terus menunggu sepanjang hidupku ketika yang selama ini aku tunggu telah muncul. Aku tidak mau menyerah hanya karena kita berbeda, _Rukia_."

Rukia tersenyum simpul, "Kita ini cuma anak SMA, Ichigo. Berhentilah mengucapkan hal-hal aneh."

"Kalau aku bisa membuatmu mengerti akan penantianku selama ini, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Dengan cara apa, baka?" tanya Rukia pesimis.

"Minumlah." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Rukia menatap sebotol minuman kaleng yang berada di atas bangku yang tadi dibelikan Ichigo untuknya. Sebuah _lemon tea_ kalengan yang dingin. Dan sekarang Rukia kembali mempertanyakan kebodohan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Bukan minuman ini. Minumlah, darahku."

Rukia sangat yakin kalau yang baru saja ia dengar itu bukanlah petir di siang bolong. Bukan pula gemuruh angin tanda badai akan datang tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa musibah akan menimpa dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?"

"Minumlah darahku dan kau akan mengerti, _Rukia_."

Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tidak mungkin cowok bodoh ini bisa mengetahui jati diri Rukia yang sebenarnya. Selama enam bulan menjadi teman sekelas tidaklah cukup untuk dapat mengetahui rahasia seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Apalagi oleh seorang manusia biasa yang bahkan tidak pernah terlibat dengan _vampire_. Apa mungkin cowok ini berhubungan dengan dunia _vampire_? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Rukia sudah menyelidiki semua latar belakang dan kehidupan pemuda itu. Tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun soal _vampire_.

Ponsel sialan.

"Kamu takut, Kuchiki?" ejekan terdengar jelas di telinga Rukia.

Hembusan angin yang terasa menyejukkan tak mampu menenangkan pikiran seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Dia masih bertanya-tanya akan segala yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang sekarang menatapnya dengan segala keseriusan yang dia punya. Di hari yang sudah menjelang sore itu, Rukia yakin kalau mengakhiri hidup Kurosaki Ichigo akan menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Baiklah." Rukia akhirnya menyerah. Dilepaskannya nafas yang sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari telah ia tahan.

Ichigo meletakkan kaleng minumnya sendiri di sebelah kaleng minuman satunya yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh. Ditegakkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus kedua violet milik Rukia. Rukia mendekati tubuh Ichigo. Diletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua bahu cowok berambut _orange_ itu. Dilebarkannya pelan kerah baju pemuda itu yang memang sudah terbuka. Masih dengan gerakan pelan dan konsentrasi penuh, Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dihirup pelan aroma tubuh pemuda itu. Bau darah Ichigo semakin kuat menggelitik hidungnya. Dan Rukia bisa merasakan air liurnya mulai menetes membayangkan betapa lezat dan segarnya rasa cowok itu.

Ichigo mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Lidah kecil Rukia mulai membasahi kedua bibirnya yang kering, mempersiapkan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia cicipi. Ketika kedua bibirnya menyentuh kulit pangkal leher Ichigo, Rukia memberikan kecupan kecil. Dia ragu apakah dia sudah melakukan ini dengan benar. Selama seratus lima puluh tahun, inilah pertama kalinya ia akan meminum darah dengan cara yang biasa dilakukan oleh _vampire_ lainnya. Menggigit leher mangsanya.

Dari dulu, yang ia tahu, ia hanya pernah menggigit pergelangan tangan ibunda dan _nii-sama_ –nya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menggigit leher _vampire_ lain ataupun leher manusia. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Dan insting alaminya telah mengambil kendali penuh akan tindakannya sekarang.

_Itadakimasu!_

Kedua iris matanya menyala sebelum kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Kedua taring kecil mulai keluar di kedua sisi deretan gigi atasnya. Dibuka mulutnya dan ditancapkan kedua taring itu tepat di atas nadi Kurosaki Ichigo. Pertama kali Rukia merasakan darah Ichigo di lidahnya, dia berharap bahwa darah inilah yang akan terus ia minum seumur hidupnya. Darah Ichigo jauh lebih enak daripada darah ibundanya maupun darah _nii-sama_ –nya. Apalagi darah sang kakek. Jangan dibandingkan! Darah Ichigo begitu segar dan Rukia akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan darah itu.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian kekuatan seorang _pure-blood_ mulai bekerja.

Keistimewaan seorang _pure-blood_ ketika meminum darah mangsanya adalah dia mampu melihat kehidupan dan pikiran dari mangsanya itu. Segala kilatan kehidupan yang telah dialami orang yang sedang ia gigit terpapar jelas di kedua matanya. Selama proses 'meminum' itu, seorang _pure-blood_ akan tahu segala hal yang dialami, dilihat dan dirasakan oleh mangsanya.

Dan sekarang, Rukia melihatnya.

Ingatan Ichigo ketika pemuda itu masih kanak-kanak. Warna-warni cerah yang menyilaukan. Tawa bahagia, nyanyian dan tarian. Kehangatan keluarganya. Teman-temannya. Dan kesepian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia melihatnya, merasakannya. Sebuah kekosongan di jiwanya. Pencarian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Penantian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di hidupnya.

Penantian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo akan seseorang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi hidupnya.

Sebuah kepingan-kepingan mimpi tentang seseorang. Seseorang yang terselimuti oleh kabut. Seseorang yang tampak tidak asing di mata Kuchiki Rukia. Dan sosok dalam mimpi itu berubah menjadi nyata ketika seorang gadis pendek bermata violet muncul di depan kelas sebagai murid baru. Kedua mata Rukia terbuka ketika ia menyadari gadis yang baru saja dia lihat di dalam ingatan Kurosaki Ichigo itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Manusia biasa tidak mencari seorang _life-mate_.

Vampire _pure-blood_-lah yang membutuhkan _life-mate_ untuk bertahan hidup.

Seluruh memori Ichigo yang mengalir ke dalam diri Rukia seiring dengan aliran darah yang masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu membuat Rukia semakin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menghisap habis darah Kurosaki Ichigo. Terus menyesapnya tanpa henti. Melupakan tentang larangan bagi _pure-blood_ untuk meminum darah manusia. Melupakan tentang fakta bahwa manusia biasa bisa mati kalau kehilangan banyak darah. Kerakusan dan nafsu telah memenuhi otak Rukia sekarang.

"Ru…kia…," suara lemah Kurosaki Ichigo akhirnya menghentikan hisapan gadis itu.

Sepasang violet terbuka dan keterkejutan jelas menghiasi kedua bola indah itu. Secepat kilat Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Tangan kirinya yang entah mulai kapan telah berpindah ke belakang kepala pemuda itu dia lepaskan, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih berada di atas bahu kiri Ichigo.

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya yang mulai bereaksi terhadap darah yang baru saja dia minum. Kekuatan spiritual yang cukup besar mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mendekap erat dan mengalir deras di setiap peredaran darahnya. Bahkan kekuatan _nii-sama_ tidak sebesar ini. Gadis itu mulai meragukan jati diri cowok yang baru saja dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya untuk seorang _vampire_.

Merasa tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung, gadis itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua bahu pemuda itu. Menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan kekuatan spiritual dalam tubuhnya yang bergejolak hebat. Tidak menyadari bahwa kedua tangan pemuda itu telah melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak peduli bahwa kepala pemuda itu sekarang telah bersandar di dadanya.

Keduanya masih terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri. Melupakan bahwa mereka masih berada di salah satu sudut taman hiburan yang beberapa saat lagi akan tutup. Senja hampir berakhir. Guratan-guratan jingga mulai menghilang dan semburat nila mulai memenuhi kaki langit.

Keduanya begitu tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa seekor kucing hitam tengah berjalan pelan mendekati tempat mereka berada.

"Nyaaa…"

Suara kucing itu berhasil mengagetkan keduanya. Ichigo yang sekarang lemas tetap bersandar pada tubuh gadis mungil itu, sedangkan Rukia yang menyadari kekuatan spiritual yang dimiliki oleh kucing itu berdiri tegak dan berharap bahwa dia salah mengenali kucing itu.

"Kuchiki, sudah waktunya kamu pulang." Suara serak kucing itu menyakinkan Rukia bahwa kucing hitam yang sekarang berada di belakangnya itu memang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Shihouin Yoruichi. Pemimpin klan Shihouin. Salah satu klan _pure-blood_ selain klan Kuchiki.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau _vampire_ seksi itu juga tinggal di Karakura bersama dengan _life-mate _-nya, si pimpinan _Vampire Hunter_ yang mesum itu. Mungkin karena _vampire_ berkulit gelap itu terlalu sering mngubah wujudnya menjadi kucing sehingga Rukia sering lupa akan keberadaannya. Dan, kalau kucing itu ada di sini, berarti si ilmuwan-_dhampir_-jenius-tapi-mesum yang selalu memakai topi jelek dan bakiak ketinggalan jaman itu pasti juga berada di tempat ini.

Sepertinya musibah akan benar-benar datang.

"Yoruichi, biarlah mereka menikmati kencan mereka. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara." Suara khas milik Urahara Keisuke terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Rukia.

Ya, bencana telah datang.

* * *

><p>Suara gemuruh petir terdengar di kejauhan. Langit keabu-abuan memayungi lembah perbatasan Transylvania dan Wallachia, salah satu wilayah perbukitan di Eropa timur. Hujan sepertinya akan segera turun. Jarum jam masih belum tepat menunjuk ke angka 6. Kalau langit tidak tertutupi oleh mendung mungkin satu jam lagi matahari akan mulai menerangi lembah indah di salah satu wilayah Rumania ini. Suasana <em>Bran Castle<em> tampak lengang. Pagi sudah menjelang, itu berarti para penghuni kastil ini telah mengakhiri aktivitas mereka dan tengah bersiap untuk menikmati kenyamanan peraduan mereka di dalam kastil. Ketika manusia memulai hari mereka saat matahari terbit, itu adalah waktu bagi para penghuni kastil ini untuk menikmati tidur mereka.

Sesosok tubuh terbangun dari sebuah ranjang besar. Dengan pelan sesosok itu berjalan mendekati deretan jendela besar yang tertutupi oleh tirai tebal dan panjang, tirai yang didisain khusus agar sinar matahari tak mampu menerobos ke dalam kastil itu. Sebuah tangan terjulur untuk menarik tali pembuka tirai itu. Begitu tali pengait tertarik, tirai di salah satu jendela itu terbuka. Membiarkan sesosok tinggi itu melihat suasana di luar kastil yang tampak suram.

"Byakuya-_sama_…," panggilan lirih dari seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang tak membuat sosok di depan jendela itu bergeming.

Suara gemerisik kain seprai dan selimut terdengar begitu nyaring di kamar yang luas itu ketika sang perempuan mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang nyaman. Perempuan mungil yang tadi tengah tertidur itu kini sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dan mulai berjalan mendekati _life-mate _-nya.

Dua lengan mungil melingkar di perut Kuchiki Byakuya. Perempuan pendek itu tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Secara refleks, tangan kiri Byakuya menggenggam erat salah satu lengan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Ini waktunya kita untuk beristirahat. Kenapa bangun?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Rukia sudah _bebas_, Hisana."

"Aa, itu berarti Rukia-_chan_ sudah menemukan _life-mate_-nya. Apa Byakuya -_sama_ sedih?"

Lelaki pemimpin klan Kuchiki itu hanya diam. Dia bukan hanya sedih tapi juga kecewa. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk melindungi sang adik tercinta. Menemukan _life-mate_ di usia seratus lima puluh tahun itu masih terlalu muda. Setidaknya sampai empat ratus tahun lagi –di usia yang dianggap telah matang bagi bangsa vampire, Byakuya berharap adik satu-satunya itu baru bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya. Tapi, kekuatan besarnya pun tak mampu menghentikan takdir yang terus berjalan. Sekarang adik kesayangannya sudah tak terikat lagi oleh darah Kuchiki.

"Kau tidak bisa mengekang Rukia-_chan _selamanya. Dia punya takdir sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Byakuya-_sama_." Perempuan dengan fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Kuchiki Rukia itu berusaha menghibur suami yang telah dinikahinya selama lima puluh tahun ini.

Perempuan bernama Kuchiki Hisana itu hanya bisa berusaha menghibur sang suami yang sepertinya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sang adik tercinta sekarang bukan 'adik kecil'-nya lagi. Meminum darah sang _life-mate_ untuk pertama kalinya itu merupakan sebuah ritual yang bagi manusia biasa mungkin disamakan dengan 'kehilangan virginitas'.

Kuchiki Byakuya hanya bisa menatap hamparan luas bukit-bukit dan lembah di sekitar kastil tua itu. Berharap bahwa _life-mate_ adiknya itu merupakan vampire _pure-blood_ atau setidaknya _dhampir_ yang cukup berkuasa. Menjadi salah satu penerus klan Kuchiki, Rukia diharapkan mampu melahirkan keturunan _pure-blood_ yang kuat. Sulitnya bagi para _pure-blood_ untuk mendapatkan keturunan membuat klan Kuchiki sangat protektif terhadap kedua penerus klan itu yaitu Byakuya dan Rukia.

Setidaknya Byakuya yakin seperti apapun rupa _life-mate_ adiknya itu, manusia biasa jelas tidak mungkin masuk dalam kategori. _Pure-blood_ hanya memiliki _life-mate_ sesama vampire, baik sesama _pure-blood_ ataupun _dhampir _atau mungkin vampire biasa – manusia biasa yang sudah diubah menjadi vampire. Tidak pernah ada seorang manusia biasa menjadi _life-mate_ seorang vampire.

Hisana mencium pelan punggung suaminya. Berharap mampu mengalihkan perhatian sang pemimpin klan Kuchiki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Perempuan mungil itu tersenyum kecil. Suaminya memang mengidap _sister complex_ yang cukup parah. Sikapnya yang _over-protective_ dan selalu memanjakan sang adik kadang sudah terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan ketika akhirnya Hisana bertemu dengan Byakuya dan dia adalah _life-mate_ dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, para vampire yang lain jadi semakin yakin kalau lelaki tampan berwajah dingin itu memang penderita _sister complex_ sejati. Lihat saja, _life-mate_-nya sangat mirip dengan sang adik kandung. Bahkan mereka yang tidak tahu akan menganggap kalau Hisana itu saudara kembar dari Kuchiki Rukia.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Dia menertawai suaminya yang cemburu dengan si _life-mate_ adiknya sendiri karena tidak bisa menerima bahwa sang adik sekarang sudah 'dewasa'.

Oh, Byakuya yang bodoh.

* * *

><p>"Apa menurutmu mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja?" suara serak kucing hitam itu kedengarannya tidak sesuai dengan jenis kelaminnya yang asli perempuan. Suaranya lebih cocok untuk kucing jantan.<p>

Lelaki bertopi hijau bergaris-garis putih yang ditanyai oleh si kucing itu hanya diam sambil terus menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telinga si kucing. Wajahnya tampak serius sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Si kucing membiarkannya berpikir. Kalau si jenius yang satu ini sudah berkonsentrasi penuh akan suatu hal yang pelik pasti dia tidak akan peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Termasuk _life-mate_-nya sendiri yang sekarang tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan Byakuya. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya ketika dia tahu kalau adik tercintanya sudah menemukan seorang _life-mate_." Kucing bermata hijau emerald itu terkekeh. Membayangkan akan seperti apa ekspresi Byakuya nanti.

"Yoruichi, berubahlah, kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu." Nada serius yang keluar dari sang _life-mate_ membuat tubuh kucing itu menegang. Sedetik kemudian asap mulai mengepul menyelimuti tubuh si kucing. Ketika asap tebal itu sudah mulai menipis dan menghilang, sesosok wanita cantik berkulit cokelat gelap dan bertubuh seksi yang tak tertutupi oleh sehelai kain pun telah duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Keisuke?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang tak kalah serius. Kecemasan mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Tak mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang membutuhkan pakaian.

"Hm, kita harus pindah ke kamar kita dulu." Jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu sembari berdiri. Yoruichi telah berada di gendongannya.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan bocah manusia itu?" tanya Yoruichi lagi.

"Tidak ada yang salah, sepertinya…"

"Lalu, kita akan melakukan apa?"

Si _dhampir_ hanya tertawa kecil sebelum bibirnya mengunci bibir sang kekasih. Dengan kekuatannya, beberapa detik kemudian keduannya telah berada di dalam sebuah kamar tidur yang luas dengan dekorasi gaya Eropa jaman pertengahan.

Dengan pelan, Urahara Keisuke meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas ranjang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dipandanginya tubuh indah sang wanita yang tak terbungkus sehelai kainpun yang sekarang terbaring dengan nyaman di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya tampak lapar.

"Oi, Keisuke, apa maumu?" tanya Yorucihi panik. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu ternyata sedang memikirkan hal yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Kamu."

Jawaban singkat itu mengawali beberapa hal yang akan membawa keduanya ke dalam kenikmatan yang mungkin akan berlangsung sepanjang malam tanpa henti. Hal-hal yang Keisuke harapkan mampu menjauhkan Yoruichi dari kekhawatiran akan nasib Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo. _Dhampir _yang umurnya sudah beberapa abad itu sadar bahwa apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, semuanya sudah menjadi takdir dari mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Sebuah ikatan yang telah terbentuk di antara keduanya akan menguatkan mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Saat ini, yang akan Keisuke pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana caranya mencintai _life-mate_-nya dengan baik.

Dan dia punya waktu yang tak terbatas untuk melakukannya.

* * *

><p>Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Puluhan siswa keluar dari berbagai ruang kelas dan memenuhi lorong-lorong sekolah. Suara riuh rendah para siswa turut menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah. Di sebuah kelas yang tampak lengang, Kuchiki Rukia tengah merapikan mejanya. Ponselnya terasa bergetar di dalam saku rok seragamnya. Diambilnya ponsel kesayangannya itu. Sebuah <em>meeru<em> baru.

* * *

><p>From: Kurosaki Ichigo<p>

Subject: Chuusoku

15/06/20xx 12.37 pm

Kutunggu di bawah pohon sakura di belakang gedung olahraga. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia tersenyum kecil.<p>

"Kuchiki-_san_, kau mau makan siang bersama kami?" nada ceria itu mengalihkan si _vampire_ mungil dari layar ponselnya.

"Ah, aku sudah ada janji untuk makan siang dengan seseorang. Maaf, Inoue-_san_."

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin nanti Kuchiki-_san_ bisa menyusul kami di atap sekolah." Gadis berambut cokelat terang itu masih berharap Kuchiki Rukia mau bergabung dengan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari kecil keluar dari ruang kelas untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan runag kelas untuk menuju atap sekolah.

Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku rok seragam, Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah anggun dia berjalan ke luar ruangan. Entah mengapa langkah kakinya terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena secara tak sadar tubuhnya tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan makan siang yang lezat.

Di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar tampak Kurosaki Ichigo tengah duduk dengan santai. Tubuhnya bersandar di batang pohon sedangkan kedua kakinya berselonjor ke depan. Sebuah kotak jus _moyashi mame_ berada di tangannya. Dengan pelan dia menghabiskan minuman manis dan gurih itu. Walaupun dia tidak begitu menyukai rasa _moyashi mame_ tapi dia harus meminumnya karena minuman itu bagus untuk suplemen penambah darah.

Dari kejauhan, Kuchiki Rukia bisa melihat bahwa pemuda _orange_ itu tampak sedang santai menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Dengan pelan dia berjalan mendekat. Dilihatnya baik-baik cowok yang akhir minggu lalu telah memberikan darah pada dirinya begitu saja.

Begitu Ichigo melihat gadis mungil itu mendekat, diletakkannya kotak jus itu di samping tempat ia duduk. Beberapa meter jarak di antara keduanya, Ichigo melepaskan simpul dasinya. Setelah terbuka, dia tidak melepas dasi itu tapi membiarkannya melingkar di bawah kerah bajunya. Dibukanya kancing teratas di baju seragamnya. Begitu pula dengan kancing yang berada di bawahnya. Dilonggarkannya kerah bajunya sehingga sekarang leher pemuda itu terlihat jelas. Sebuah bekas gigitan tampak samar berada di pangkal leher kirinya. Bekas gigitan Rukia hari Sabtu lalu.

Rukia berhenti tepat di depan cowok bodoh itu. Sedangkan Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap sepasang violet itu lebih jelas. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia. Menariknya dengan sedikit sentakan hingga gadis pendek itu terjatuh di atas pangkuannya.

"_Baka_," ucap Rukia pelan.

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil ketika Rukia mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kedua kakinya mengapit kedua sisi paha Ichigo sehingga gadis itu duduk tepat di atas pangkuan cowok yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

Tanpa malu-malu lagi Rukia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya itu. Sepasang violetnya menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang amber yang memancarkan kehangatan. Didekatkannya wajah mungilnya ke arah pemuda itu. Ketika mata mereka telah menutup dengan sempurna, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Percikan-percikan kecil seolah memenuhi seluruh indera keduanya. Sebuah pagutan kecil dan pelan mengakhiri kontak bibir mereka.

Rukia membuka matanya sebelum dia mendekati leher pemuda itu. Diciumnya pelan bekas gigitan yang masih tampak jelas itu. Kemudian kedua matanya menutup kembali.

_Itadakimasu!_

Dan Rukia merasakan lagi nikmatnya rasa darah dari seorang manusia yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Keduanya begitu terhanyut, begitu tenggelam ke dalam penyatuan dua ikatan yang selama ini terpisahkan. Melupakan sejenak bahwa di masa yang akan datang Rukia harus memberikan darahnya kepada kekasih manusianya itu. Manusia yang sudah digigit dan masih hidup karena tidak kehabisan darah harus meminum darah _vampire_ yang sudah menggigitnya. Karena darah dari _vampire_ yang sudah menggigit manusia itu adalah penawar dari racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh korban ketika proses minum berlangsung. Inilah ritual terakhir yang menjadikan seorang manusia biasa menjadi _vampire_.

Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat, Kuchiki Rukia harus melakukan ritual itu kalau dia ingin Ichigo tetap hidup. Walaupun dia sendiri bingung kenapa pemuda itu baik-baik saja setelah peristiwa hari sabtu lalu. Manusia biasa akan sekarat setelah tergigit oleh _vampire_ kemudian mati kalau tidak meminum darah dari _vampire_ yang menggigitnya.

Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Kurosaki Ichigo?

Sepasang violet terbuka. Dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikan hasratnya untuk terus menghisap darah pacarnya itu. Dikecupnya pelan bekas gigitan yang kini kembali memerah. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Didorong tubuhnya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara tubuh keduanya. Rukia mendekap erat tubuh pemuda itu. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kehilangan sebuah ponsel akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang _life-mate_. Bagaimana bisa seorang _vampire pure-blood_ 'tertangkap' oleh manusia yang seharusnya menjadi 'mangsanya'.

Sebuah pelukan erat dia dapatkan dari sang pemuda yang kini tampak damai menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua. Dan Rukia sadar, apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan manusia yang sekarang mendekap tubuhnya, akan menjadi sebuah awal dari suatu hubungan yang mustahil antara _vampire_ _pure-blood_ dengan seorang manusia biasa. Tapi, untuk saat ini Rukia tidak akan membebani otaknya dengan hal sepelik itu. Untuk saat ini Rukia hanya akan menjadi siswi SMA biasa yang berpacaran dengan salah satu preman sekolah, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>The Result:<p>

1. Tema : Ichigo ngambil HP Rukia terus ngancam Rukia biar jadi ceweknya.

Result : Hm, fic di atas sudah sesuai dengan tema kan? *senyum selebar-lebarnya*

2. Oneshot singkat dan nggak perlu konflik pelik.

Result : Iya, gagal total. Uhm, karena saya tidak tahu 'pendek' menurut Icchy itu berapa jadi ya segini hasilnya. Pendek, kan? Untuk konflik, iya, saya sangat sadar dan tahu kalau konfliknya lebih cocok untuk series, bukan oneshot tapi ini oneshot. No other chapter! Kalau mau sekuel atau apapun itu, minta Icchy –kalau dia mau ;P

3. Rate terserah, asal jangan K atau K+.

Result : Yang ini berhasil kan? Pengennya nulis M-rated buat Icchy tapi author masih belum berani karena kemampuan masih pas-pasan. Niatnya pengen nulis cerita ini dengan atmosfer yang seksi, sensual dan erotis –di otak author, kesan kayak gini nih kalau kata vampire muncul di otak. Tapi, kenapa fic-nya jadi ancur begini? *head banging on d desk*

**Some Facts on Catch You:**

*Judul fic diambil dari judul salah satu lagu milik Sophie Ellis Baxtor, bukan milik curio cherry.

*Nama Karakura Wonderland diambil dari tempat wisata baru di kota author. Ganti saja Karakura dengan nama kota author tinggal. Haha

*Empat baris dialog yang diambil dari novel Twilight mungkin tidak sama dengan yang ada di novel versi Indonesia karena sampai saat ini -dan di masa yang akan datang jg- author belum membaca novel Twilight saga versi Indonesia. Author hanya membaca versi aslinya.

*Bran castle itu benar-benar ada. Termasuk lokasi yang disebutkan di fic ini benar-benar ada. Silahkan tanya mbah gugel kalau ingin tahu seperti apa rupa kastil yang diyakini sebagai tempat tinggalnya count Dracula yang terkenal itu.

Ya sudahlah, selama Icchy mau menerima tulisan jelek ini, saya sudah sangat bersyukur. Maaf sudah mengecewakan. Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit memberi hiburan bagi para pembaca semua. Hehehe. Kalau ada yang mau bertanya atau meninggalkan pendapat, kritik dan saran, silahkan meninggalkan review atau kirim pm ke author. Flame juga boleh. Lumayan bisa menghangatkan suhu di tempat tinggal author saat ini.

Well, see you!


End file.
